paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jemjar/Because it's a game
Welcome! If you're reading this, either you've been sent here by a link I've left you or you're just very curious (bordering nosy). Assuming you're in the former group, you've been sent here for one reason : because it's a game. Payday: The Heist is a game. Payday 2 is a game. This leads to plenty of stupid examples of what is best described as "Payday Logic", a few examples of which can be found below (under the heading "Payday Logic") but don't skip too quickly because there's lessons to teach here... But really, why have I been sent here? Because you've foolishly applied real world logic to a Payday game. Don't do that. Neither Payday game follows real world logic because they are just games. If you think that you're at all annoyed by an example of Payday logic... you aren't. You're annoyed by something else (probably a frustrating failure of a difficult heist) and you've been pulled out of the immersion in the game and its in-built stupidity by the frustration. If you're not annoyed but merely surprised by an example of Payday logic... well don't be because otherwise you'll be questioning a million other things. Save your energy for more heisting instead. At this point Payday 2, frankly, exists for one reason : to sell DLC. Now, that might sound deeply cynical and mean-spirited but you know what, that's life. That's business. That's capitalism. Your local bar exists to sell drinks. Your local shops exist to sell stuff too. Amazon exists to sell you everything. Like bars and shops, Payday 2 wants you to have a fun experience so that you'll spend more money and enjoy doing it. This has a few clear effects on game design, as Payday 2 encourages a few particular things : *'Owning DLC': Payday 2 encourages owning various bits of DLC. They unlock new weapons, new masks, new heists and new achievements. These things are cool and frankly sometimes a little skewed in being more useful/valuable than unpaid content. Most of the highest DPS weapons in the game are locked behind a paywall. All the thrown weapons are. Most DLC heists are single-day contracts but worth much more money and XP than their free content counterparts. Oh, and Grinder. Wow. **That said, Overkill & Starbreeze are better than many companies in letting all players play DLC heists as long as the host owns the heist pack. Numerous other developers and publishers force players to own the relevant "map pack" or similar to be able to join a game. So be grateful. *'Playing more ''Payday 2: People who stop playing, stop buying DLC. It is therefore in Overkill's interest that you keep playing Payday 2. This is the answer to almost every question relating to the Payday Logic applied to the Infamy system. Why does it require burning vast quantities of cash? Because you'll have to farm it. Why does it turn an expert criminal into a pathetic novice? Beause you'll have to do more heists to level up again. *'''Playing with other people: Playing with others has two effects - it strengthens a sense of community among Payday ''players and it also reminds you that ''most people you meet online are complete idiots. The latter is an important fallacy, as it'll encourage you to recruit friends to play Payday ''with you who will buy DLC. For Overkill, the only thing better than people playing more ''Payday 2 is more people playing Payday 2. Payday Logic Payday logic is a wonderful thing. Just about everything in Payday 2 can be considered as Payday logic, a special sort of logic reserved for the Payday universe. Classic examples include: *Spending thousands of dollars to saw the barrels off a shotgun. *Bulldozers being capable of climbing up walls / over high fences. *Washington PD apparently having infinite SWAT officers available to call upon. *Heisters can only carry one keycard at a time, despite being able to carry up to about 200 kilos of gear. SO MANY MORE STILL TO COME. Category:Blog posts